


Craving Lemons

by alexlaufey



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, KNIFEKINK, Kink, Kinky, Knife Kink, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, danny being kinky, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlaufey/pseuds/alexlaufey
Summary: In which Danny and Frank overthrow the King.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison, David King/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, David King/Frank Morrison, Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 19





	Craving Lemons

“So, what do you think, love?”, Danny asked, while biting down for the second time in Frank’s neck. His already abused neck was covered with love-bites and now, Danny bit him harder, until he could taste the familiar red liquid on his lips.  
A soft groan escaped the young man on his hips. “I like the idea. He kinda pisses me off. Always playing the hero for the other, little snots.” He mumbled with a soft grunt, leaning against his chest.

To Danny, it was one of the most beautiful sights he has ever experienced. Frank only covered with his markings, straddling him and smoking weed. Gorgeous. _His_ gorgeous boy. Again, he bit down on his neck, sucking more of his precious blood, causing Frank to hiss. “Give me your joint.” Danny mumbled in his ear, licking above his earlobe.

“Why?”, Frank asked, blowing the smoke in his face. “I earned it. Maybe don’t mess up your trials and you’ll get one as well.” He poked out his tongue, before taking another pull, pressing himself against Danny’s crotch.  
“You cocky boy, should I punish you?” Danny’s voice was barely a whisper. Even though he was rock hard, he still could control himself. His hand glided down Frank’s slim leg, squeezing it softly, before he wandered to the side in the direction of his own pocket jacket. “Should I show you again, who is in charge, Frank? You want to mess with me, while being so vulnerable at the moment?”, he asked, letting his knife slid his body along, almost caressing his V-Line. “You know that I love you. Being all bloody and about to choke. If you wouldn’t be so turned on with that … I would fuck the shit out of you, while cutting my name in your back.” He pressed a hard kiss on his shoulder, sucking him for another mark.

Goosebumps were crawling over Frank’s back. “You wouldn’t kill me again. I could hear you crying, while I was bleeding out. You love me too much for that.” He gave him the joint.

Love. What a strange word. Some would say that Danny was rather obsessive with this handsome one, than in love. Yet to him, there was no difference. He took a deep pull of this joint, studying the Legion leader on his lap. Almost carefully, he turned his rough face towards him. “You’re right. I love you too much for killing you again. Even though it was an accident.” He stroked a few strains of his dark blonde hair out of his face. He was beautiful. Even with all his scars, the rough jawline, and those green-grey eyes – he couldn’t really tell. To be honest, his facial features reminded him more of a wolf, yet Frank was on a bizarre way beautiful. “Mine”, he muttered, caressing his cheek.

Frank didn’t answer on that. Instead, he looked deeply in his eyes. Despite his Legion family, Danny was the only one who has ever given him a feeling of being wanted. Being _craved_. “I love you too.” He leaned with his head against the temple of the older one, enjoying his gentle caressing with the knife on his back. “So … back to our topic: You want to fuck King with me?”, he asked with an amusing grin, gently pulling on his lips with his teeth. “I’m interested.” Frank breathed, kissed his cheek for a few seconds.

“Yes. I want to fuck David King with you. He’s annoying me in the trials, just like he’s annoying you, love.” He still caressed his back with the knife, barely scratching him. “And I think, we should remind him who in charge here is.” Danny nibbled on his neck, causing Frank to gasp softly. Poor, sensitive boy. Yet so adorable and fuckable. “Don’t worry. I won’t let him touch you. I want _you_ to be in charge of him.” A mischievous grin spread across his slim face.

Suspicious, Frank raised an eyebrow. “Me? Topping this buff guy?”, he asked in disbelief, but his suspiciousness slowly turned into a cocky smile. “Why not?”

The plan was to get David during one of the trials. Unfortunately, Felix and Élodie were mostly chosen since the Entity loved to play with her new toys. But one lucky day, Frank ended up in a round with the British bear. The Legion leader has chosen to use an insidious tactic for this round, so it would get easier for him to catch David. Yet, he’ll do it like most of the time: Hunting the other survivors down, hooking them and waiting for Mr. Superman to save them. Only this time, David won’t be able to recognize him behind a wall since his heartbeat won’t betray Frank’s position.

“Aren’t you the biggest Twink, I’ve ever seen?”, Frank asked, grinning behind his hideous, smiling mask. In shock, the skinny man in front of him, jumped back of the generator, causing it to explode. Oh, how much enjoyed being insidious already. Yet, he didn’t want to overthrow Dwight already, rather hunting this little rabbit for a while. “Aren’t you the lover boy of David, huh?” Frank mocked, cocking his head to the side. This plan will turn out better than expected. As soon as he’ll hook this little twink, David would come to rescue his lovebird. He wondered if Danny would do the same. A cruel smirk appeared on his face as soon as Dwight started has started to run. Yes, there was the thrill of these trials. As fast as possible, Frank ran behind him, on full Feral Frenzy mode. Dwight stood no chance, the bloodlust causing Frank to run even faster.

With a skilled strike, he hit David right in his back. His filthy blade causing him to scream in agony, while he tried to run from Frank. The snow crunching underneath their feet. Even though the situation was hopeless for the nervous leader, he still tried to get away from Frank, but the next hit Dwight again, making him fall.

“Don’t worry, little twink. Your lover will probably safe you.” Frank chuckled, lifting the man easily up and carried him to a hook. His scream echoing over the map. With a smug grin, Frank waited behind the wooden wall right behind the hook. David won’t be able to see him, but he will see him. Hidden, the Legion leader waited patiently for the shirtless Brit.

Of course, … who else would run around shirtless on the coldest map of the entire realm? While his mask stayed emotionless, Frank watched with bliss, how the British hunk took his sweetheart down, bending over to patch him up.  
“He must be away. Don’t have a heartbeat, luv’”, he mumbled, pressing a light kiss on his head. Frank licked above his lips. Such pink and beautiful lips. He could imagine them around Danny’s long cock. Damn.

“Well, this was a mistake to think that.” Sadly, David couldn’t see his satisfied smirk, but his mask is a proper reflect to his grin.  
“Run, Dwight!” He yelled at his boyfriend, who gave the Brit one last look, before he ran away. “Come on you cunt!” He snorted, trying to duck away from Frank’s next hit, but the teen grabbed him on his collar. “Don’t worry, pretty boy. I won’t kill you this time.” Frank lifted a bit his mask, so David could see his wicked smirk.

A shiver ran down his spine, as the teen looked down on him. “Then what do ya’ want?”, he asked. Even though, he spatted his word out, Frank could tell how nervous King got, not knowing what is going to happen to him.  
Frank’s smirk widened, before he suddenly kicked against his head, causing David to fall unconscious on the ground. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back to you soon. I just have to catch your friends.” He started to play his mixtape, before he sprinted over the mag, chasing the others down. Eventually, Frank decided to let Dwight go. Not really of empathy, but because he knew that Dwight would probably wait anxious for a longer time for his boyfriend. A cruel smile rose again on his rough face, as he chased after Yui, easily sliding over a pallet. She and Claudette could be killed easily. Before Dwight could run to his boyfriend, he chased him towards the gate, hiding again behind a wallet, so he would feel safe enough to open the gate. Yet, as soon as the end phase began, Frank sprinted suddenly towards him, causing the Twink to run through the gates with a tiny sob. “Oh, poor Dwight.” He hummed with a cruel smile, watching him disappearing in the void. “It will take a while, until you’ll see him again.” With that, he turned around to get back to King.

“Damn, you knocked him up hard, didn’t you, love?” Danny mused, pressing a light kiss on his forehead. Indeed, he was surprised that his younger boyfriend has carried David so easily at their meeting point. He also had to admit, that it was sexy, the way Frank has laid the Brit down on the mattress, caressing gently the hard muscles of him.

“Nah, he must be awake soon.” Gently, he kissed the Ghostface, enjoying his rough, thin lips on his own. “I missed you.” Frank breathed out, wrapping his arms around Danny. The now familiar feeling of comfort spreading out in his body.  
“Shh, it’s alright. Now you got me, and I got you.” He slung his arms around _his_ Frank as well, a soft hum escaping him. “You smell good.” Danny buried his face in Frank’s neck, inhaling his sweet sweat. “We should shower after fucking him.” Again, he kissed his forehead, before a soft groan caused his attention. “Guess our King is awake.” He chuckled, looking now at David.

“Well, hello. Look who is finally awake.” Slowly, Frank approached him, cupping his cheek and stroked his smooth skin along. David tried to flinch back, yet there was something gentle about the Legion’s touch, causing him to lean his face against his touch.  
“Aww, are you greedy about being touched? Doesn’t give your boyfriend enough attention?”, Danny asked, caressing lightly his other cheek, stroking his bare chest and back along. “What a shame.” A light grin appeared on his thin face, while caressing the torso of him.

“Don’ touch me.” David muttered, gritting his teeth, but didn’t fight back. Far too much, he enjoyed the featherlight touches and the light scratches in contrast. “Who are ya?”, he asked, nodding at Danny. Without the mask and in casual jeans and a flannel, he couldn’t recognize the Ghostface.

“I’m Danny. You know me as the Ghostface.” The serial killer licked above his lips, leaning forward, to nibble on his neck. “You want to know what we’re going to do to you, huh? We will fuck you. So much, until you won’t be able to walk properly. Well, my love Frank will take you, I will please myself with your pretty mouth.” He brushed his lips gently against the plump, pink lips of the Brit.

A shiver ran down David’s back, the bulge in his pants clearly visible. “Why?”, he asked, switching looks between the two men. Both were on their own way kind of beautiful, despite their scars and rough faces. Not what is called a “beauty standard”. But so was himself. He flinched, as soon as Frank stood behind him, caressing his hips.

“Not used to be touched like that, huh? Must be frustrating by not getting fucked.” Danny chuckled and caressed his face, while Frank let his hands roam towards his belt. “And because you annoy us.” Danny chuckled and opened his own belt. “Now open your mouth. You won’t resist, right?” A dark glimmer appeared in his eyes, as he studied the Brit kneeling in front of him, his ass up.

As an answer, David shook his head, stroking gently above his crotch, before he leaned over to lick the length of his cock along. Danny hissed in pleasure, leaning his head back. Damn, it felt good. Not the way, Frank’s tongue felt like, but on a different kind of good. “You’re so devote. The tough guys always seem to enjoy being submissive.” He mumbled with a soft chuckle.

In response, Frank smirked as well, giving David a soft spank on his ass. “Don’t worry, David. We won’t tell anyone. Just taking a few pictures.” He pulled down his red jeans, just like the black boxershorts of him. “Bet you’re tight, if nobody has fucked you for so long.”

A bit, the Brit jumped, yet trying to focus on Danny’s long cock, swirling his wet tongue around his tip. Assured, that Frank wasn’t a gentle person. A soft gasped escaped him, as he felt his thick dick pressed against his ass, rubbing over his hole. Lightly, he whimpered, yet he didn’t fight against Frank. Far too much, David enjoyed pain and wanted to feel him dry. Gently, he wrapped his lips around Danny’s throbbing cock, only focusing on him. Still, a painful shriek escaped him, as Frank entered him.

“Fuck, you are tight!” He took a deep breath, enjoying the tight walls around his dick, slowly starting to thrust into his hole. Soft curses left his mouth, as he held David steady, preventing him from slipping away. “You’re so hard, David. A little maso, aren’t you?” Frank grunted, as he kept his pace steady, digging his nails into his skin.

David tried to moan, but Danny shoved his dock deeper inside his mouth. “No chance, you’ll stay silent.” He grunted, as he snapped his hips forward, pressing the Brit against his stomach. Shit, he’ll be a mess after that.

A soft chuckle escaped Frank, as he also started to thrust faster inside the strong Brit. His balls slapping hard against his ass, the sound echoed from the walls. Frank moaned, leaning over to bit down on his neck, pumping inside his tight hole. Barely, he could stand on his feet anymore, yet he wanted to cum when Danny was ready. He looked up to his boyfriend, seeing his pale, grey eyes sparkling with lust.

Indeed, they made David to a wreck. Even though he was almost gagging because of Ghostface’s balls, he managed to whimper and moan needy. Precum was leaking of his pulsing dick.  
With a strong grip, Danny grabbed his hair, starting to fuck his pretty mouth, until tears were streaming down his cheeks. Meanwhile, the killer’s other hand reached over to his polaroid, taking a picture of the Brit in front of him, while Frank was fucking the shit out of his ass. He couldn’t even talk anymore, only moan and fucking his mouth faster. It couldn’t be the first time; David was doing this. Rubbing his tongue above his sensitive spots, touching his nerves with his so wet tongue. “Fuck”, he grunted, thrusting even faster in his throat. Frank speeding up his pace in synchro. A bit blood was running down his legs, but David didn’t seem to care, still sucking on his cock. Well, else he would probably choke.

The insane, pleased look on Frank’s face caused Danny to groan louder, thrusting with all his force into David’s mouth, feeling how his tip touched his throat. With an even louder moan, his dick twitched, the cum streaming down in his throat. “Fuck”, he breathed, also watching, how Frank’s hips snapped, ramming his cock deeply inside King’s tight asshole. He looked beautiful. Smirking, Danny took a picture of his orgasm face, enjoying the view of Frank. His cum was dripping down David’s ass, along with blood. Heavy breathing, Frank pulled out of him, patting gently his ass cheek. “Good boy.” He mumbled, before he laid down next to him, kissing and stroking his dick.

A sore whimper escaped David, who was full of cum and tears on his face, yet he held still, enjoying Frank’s movements, before he cum with a shiver. “Shit”, he breathed, collapsing now on the mattress.

“We should probably bring him back to the campfire.” Danny suggested, already back up at his feet. Loving, he kissed Frank’s lips, licking off David’s cum. “How?”, the teen asked exhausted, curling immediately against his chest. “Simple.” The older one answered, pulling out his knife. With a quick movement, he just slashed David’s throat. The entity’s claws taking him back safe and sound to the campfire.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my first DBD work... and first "porn" work.  
> More Danny x Frank stuff coming in the future.


End file.
